This disclosure relates generally to charging equipment for charging the battery supply of an electric vehicle. More particularly, this disclosure relates to devices and methods for ensuring the security of portable electric charging equipment for charging an electric vehicle.
The increasing popularity of electric vehicles has resulted in a dramatic increase in public electrical outlets to charge the vehicles. In order to facilitate the charging of the electric vehicle, it is common for the electric vehicle to be supplied with portable charging equipment to easily and efficiently make use of various facilities. The portable charging equipment typically includes an adapter that plugs into a standard 120 VAC outlet, a conversion module, a power cord and a connector wherein the cord and the connector meet the new J1772 standard for electric vehicles.
Many private and government agencies are taking steps to encourage the use of electric vehicles by installing electric outlets in public parking areas, garages and other facilities. However, an issue with supplying power from standard electric outlets is the lack of security. Older electric vehicles typically employed a connector which was essentially a simple 120 VAC extension cord and had little monetary value. However, the recent portable charging equipment with a conversion module and the J1772 cord and connector can be significantly more expensive and may approach a thousand dollars or more. Consequently, to charge electric vehicles employing portable charging equipment in a public area without security for extended periods of time may be problematic from a security standpoint.